I Don't Need You, But I Do
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-Scandal In Belgravia. Lorsqu'Irène Adler drogue Sherlock, cela joue sur ses priorités. Priorités qu'il a confuses d'ailleurs.


Sommaire : Mid-Scandal In Belgravia. Lorsqu'Irène Adler drogue Sherlock, cela joue sur ses priorités. Priorités qu'il a confuse d'ailleurs.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXXXX

_**I Don't Need You, But I do. **_

XXXX

_**Sherlock avait mal à la tête mais au moins il était assez alerte pour savoir qu'il se trouvait chez lui, dans son lit.**_

_**Prit de panique soudaine, il eut de suite le réflexe d'appeler Watson.**_

_**-John ?! John ! **_

_**Il essaya de se lever mais ne fit que tomber pitoyablement par terre. **_

_**Son colocataire accouru aussitôt.**_

_**-Ça va ?**_

_**-Comment j'ai atterri là ?!**_

_**Avec un demi-sourire, le médecin lui répondit. **_

_**-Je suppose que tu dois pas te rappeler grand-chose, t'étais complètement dans les vapes. Ah au fait, j'te préviens Lestrade t'as filmé avec son téléphone ! **_

_**Le détective ne s'inquiéta pas de ce détail, mais se préoccupa de tout autre chose.**_

_**-Où est-elle ?!**_

_**-Qui ça ?**_

_**-La femme. Cette femme.**_

_**-Quelle femme ?**_

_**Le brun continuait de zigzaguer et tourner en rond dans la chambre.**_

_**-*La* femme ! La femme *Femme* ! **_

_**-Ah Irène Adler ! Elle s'est sauvée, personne ne l'a vu. **_

_**Watson fronça les sourcils, observant son ami regarder par la fenêtre. **_

_**-Elle n'est pas venue ici Sherlock. **_

_**Trop distrait à chercher on ne sait quoi, le détective tomba par terre.**_

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que…. Non. Non, non, non… Retourne au lit.**_

_**John, avec un peu de mal, réussi quand même à mettre le détective dans son lit.**_

_**-Là ! Ça ira mieux demain matin. Dors maintenant.**_

_**-Bien sûr que ça ira mieux. J'vais mieux. J'vais tout à fait mieux. **_

_**Ne voulant pas contrarier son compagnon, John abonda dans son sens. **_

_**-Mais bien sûr que tu vas mieux. Si tu as besoin de moi j'suis juste à côté. **_

_**-Mais pourquoi j'aurai besoin de toi !?**_

_**Le médecin secoua la tête tout en refermant la porte.**_

_**-Mais pour rien du tout.**_

/

A peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'il s'y adossa et soupira bruyamment. Sherlock n'était, en temps normal, pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre mais lorsqu'il était malade ou drogué c'était dix fois pire.

-John ! Reviens s'il te plait !

Voilà, c'était de _**ça**_ dont il parlait. Quand Sherlock se sentait lamentable il avait cette tendance à devenir envahissant, lui demandant, et de façon souvent peu polie, de lui consacrer tout son temps.

Ce que John avouait faire avec un certain plaisir.

Le médecin rouvrit la porte et contempla son ami.

-Oui Sherlock ?

-Tu peux rester avec moi ?

-Oui, attends je vais chercher une chaise…

-Non. J'veux que tu viennes ici.

L'ancien militaire inspecta le lit avec minutie, notant le peu d'espace qu'il restait.

-Sherlock….

-J'ai besoin de toi John….

Watson ria.

-C'est bizarre tout à l'heure une telle idée te semblait saugrenue.

-Hmmm. J'ai mal au crâne.

Le blond soupira.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau et je reviens, d'accord Sherlock ?

Voyant que le détective n'était qu'à moitié réceptif, il s'absenta pour revenir seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tiens bois ça.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin John.

-Et moi je te dis que si et je suis ton médecin, tu devrais toujours m'écouter.

Sherlock lui prit le verre des mains et le descendit rapidement avant de lancer.

-Je devrais faire attention, tu pourrais t'en servir contre moi.

John le dévisagea une seconde avant de rire.

-Tu, tu viens de faire une blague là ?!

-Tais-toi je dors !

Watson le regarda, et examina ses traits pour essayer de déceler si sa condition empirait ou s'améliorait.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, faisant bien attention à se positionner au-dessus du drap, ne souhaitant en aucun cas en profiter et se mettre trop à l'aise.

Après un moment à bouger pour se mettre dans une position confortable, il tourna les yeux vers Sherlock et observa le torse de celui-ci se soulever à chaque nouvelle inspiration.

Le médecin qu'il était voulait s'assurer que son ami allait bien. L'ami qu'il était, lui en revanche, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la fine silhouette que le détective dépeignait.

En comptant presque ses respirations, John savait d'avance qu'il ne dormirait pas, qu'il passerait son temps à contempler son colocataire pour des raisons médicales et pour d'autres qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir comprendre et encore moins de s'avouer.

Des minutes, peut-être même des heures passèrent et l'ancien militaire se savait sur le point de s'endormir quand un bruit l'en empêcha.

Le gémissement suggestif d'une femme se fit entendre, réveillant les deux hommes et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était une alerte sms.

Sherlock bougea, souhaitant se lever mais John fût plus rapide et attrapa le téléphone dans la poche du manteau, fraîchement retourné d'on ne sait où.

Il ouvrit le message puis passa le téléphone au détective.

**A la prochaine, Mr Holmes**

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à fixer le message.

-Je savais qu'elle était là.

-Sherlock, qu'elle ait été là ou non elle n'y est plus maintenant et tu dois te reposer.

-Mais je vais…

-… Bien, je sais. Alors dis-toi juste que j'ai besoin de dormir moi.

-Ok.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun reposa la tête sur l'oreiller.

John regarda une dernière fois le message avant de poser le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il dirigea son regard sur Sherlock, puis une fois qu'il fût satisfait de le voir dormir, il consentit enfin à également fermer les yeux.

Curieusement sa dernière pensée consciente alla à Miss Irène Adler, se demandant dans quel pétrin cette jeune femme allait les entraîner.

XXXXX


End file.
